A flip of the Game
by RouvaWuoti
Summary: Rio fights with himself after hooking up with Beth and decides to flip his game again - this time, against his better judgment.
1. Chapter 1

Rio was furious. He was furious with Elizabeth. He was furious with himself. And he was furious with the joke of a husband who was the reason he'd met her in the first place.

He was sitting in his favorite bar, the same one he'd seen Elizabeth last night. Yesterday, he'd been planning to have a drink or two in order to celebrate his freedom after quitting his business and then go home and plan a surprise holiday in Hawaii for his son. And there she had been. As well as he knew his own name, he'd known she had come on purpose.

As soon as his eyes had hit hers he'd known. Elizabeth had been staring at him with such a gleam in her eyes that he couldn't have turned his head away from her. But it hadn't been only her eyes. Lust had been radiating from her every gesture and expression. it was a miracle her dumbass husband hadn't noticed anything. Her eyes certainly hadn't been on him and her lust had been directed completely elsewhere - Rio could have felt it like a web spinning around him.

He pressed the tea mug in his hand and let the heat penetrate his hand until it hurt. He'd done his best and it hadn't been enough. What a surprise. That good housewife gone bad had overwhelmed his thoughts and dreams since months and after the longest and most painful eye fucking in the history of the mankind he'd given in.

He hadn't been drunk but alcohol had gnawed away the sharpest edges of his reason. However, that was no excuse. He was famous for his self-control and a couple of drinks had never made him do something stupid. But yesterday his self-control had succumbed to his desire for her. As he couldn't have remembered why it was a bad idea even to touch Elizabeth, he'd just stared at her, waiting for her to make a move.

A hot surge of almost agonizing lust shot through his spine and made his cock twitch and harden as he remembered what had happened. He'd seen the way her full lips had parted, her cheeks burnt, her fingers twisted a strand of hair. He'd seen how she'd pressed her thighs together under the table. Goddamned. He could still see that. The image was branded in his mind.

Rio winced when he remembered how mesmerized he'd been. Because of a woman. He didn't do mesmerized. He didn't do irrational. He didn't get lost in a woman's eyes or body the way he had with Elisabeth.

When she'd left the table, hips swaying, he'd followed without hesitation like a good little puppy. The puppy had disappeared, though, as soon as he'd reached the bathroom door. Instead, the craving beast inside him had taken over as soon as Elisabeth had locked the door, turned and lifted the hem of her dress.

It had been an inconceivable relief to act according to his needs.

He'd fucked her with such desperation that he'd lost his mind. He'd only heard her moans growing louder, only felt her hot wetness, her voluptuous body writhing against him. In that short period of time he'd bitten, sucked and squeezed as many inches of her soft flesh as he could.  
It hadn't been tender or loving. It had been like a battle. A battle on who'd get more, faster, harder, deeper. God, how good was it to battle with Elizabeth.

He'd loved arguing with her from the start but the sex…it had blown his mind. And it had only been a mere bathroom quickie. What would it be like to have her in his bed for hours? Days? Years?

Rio slammed his mug against the table. This was exactly why he hadn't made a move on her. It wasn't the fact she was married or that they came from different worlds. He'd feared that if he gave in to temptation just once, it would get worse.

Well, here he was. His brain was full of images of the last night and his cock was so hard that he could break bricks with it.

Determined, he furrowed his brows, dug his phone out and started to scroll through some of the resorts in Hawaii he'd had in mind.

Suddenly, a name appeared on the screen. One of his men was calling. He was watching Elizabeth and reporting every evening about her whereabouts. Rio was quite sure what she was up to. His husband had lost their money again and she had been working at the dealership yesterday.

He should say that she didn't need to be followed anymore. That she was her own boss now. That they were done.

He answered the phone.  
"She's at the dealership with her husband. They have been there for hours."  
"Okay", Rio slowly answered, deliberating how to proceed.

Tell him. Call him away. Tell him we're done. Tell him we're good. Let her go.

The orders flashed in his mind over and over again but nothing came out. Everything he could think of, was Elizabeth working with that clown, who would probably hurt and disappoint her again. Maybe she'd let him fuck her. Taste her. Smell her.

Not your business. She's married to that fuckwit. Forget it. Let it go. Walk away.

If Rio had been furious earlier, his rage was now infernal.

The images of her with her husband were poisoning his mind and made him want to kill the bastard. Or actually, any bastard who'd lay his hand on Elizabeth. On the other hand, the power she had over his mind and body, over his whole goddamned life, made him so pissed he wanted to punish her over and over again. The harsher, the better.

Rio became aware of the surroundings as he heard a click on the other end of the line. His guy had thought the phone call had ended.

Rio drank his tea, paid and stood up. He'd decided to flip his game and even though he wanted to punch himself for it, he couldn't let go. He didn't even try lying to himself. He was going to do this because of Elizabeth and nothing else.

He needed to have her again. To get inside of her and consume her. He wanted her begging him to fuck her harder. He wanted her begging. Period. He hated to admit it, but he also wanted to argue with her. To smile with her. And he wanted to get rid of that stupid asshole called Dean Boland for good.

So many things he needed and wanted and yet he felt he had no idea what he was doing. His head felt like a huge beehive.

He'd always known that woman was trouble. He'd known what would happen, sooner or later. He'd known a one night stand wouldn't be enough. But what he hadn't known was how impossible it was for him to keep away from her.

He made a call and ordered his men to empty the storage. After a while, he heard that Elizabeth had been there and was heading to the dealership again.

He pressed his teeth together as he tried to guess what they had been doing there.  
Working together happily and planning to build an empire with his fake money? Well, now that the money had gone, they sure as hell weren't all that happy. And they didn't know it yet, but they had a partner, who'd take a lot more than a cut from the profit.

Rio drove to the dealership and before sneaking in, he picked up a tire iron from the trunk. Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio was furious. He was furious with Elizabeth. He was furious with himself. And he was furious with the joke of a husband who was the reason he'd met her in the first place.

He was sitting in his favorite bar, the same one he'd seen Elizabeth last night. Yesterday, he'd been planning to have a drink or two in order to celebrate his freedom after quitting his business and then go home and plan a surprise holiday in Hawaii for his son. And there she had been. As well as he knew his own name, he'd known she had come on purpose.

As soon as his eyes had hit hers he'd known. Elizabeth had been staring at him with such a gleam in her eyes that he couldn't have turned his head away from her. But it hadn't been only her eyes. Lust had been radiating from her every gesture and expression. it was a miracle her dumbass husband hadn't noticed anything. Her eyes certainly hadn't been on him and her lust had been directed completely elsewhere - Rio could have felt it like a web spinning around him.

He pressed the tea mug in his hand and let the heat penetrate his hand until it hurt. He'd done his best and it hadn't been enough. What a surprise. That good housewife gone bad had overwhelmed his thoughts and dreams since months and after the longest and most painful eye fucking in the history of the mankind he'd given in.

He hadn't been drunk but alcohol had gnawed away the sharpest edges of his reason. However, that was no excuse. He was famous for his self-control and a couple of drinks had never made him do something stupid. But yesterday his self-control had succumbed to his desire for her. As he couldn't have remembered why it was a bad idea even to touch Elizabeth, he'd just stared at her, waiting for her to make a move.

A hot surge of almost agonizing lust shot through his spine and made his cock twitch and harden as he remembered what had happened. He'd seen the way her full lips had parted, her cheeks burnt, her fingers twisted a strand of hair. He'd seen how she'd pressed her thighs together under the table. Goddamned. He could still see that. The image was branded in his mind.

Rio winced when he remembered how mesmerized he'd been. Because of a woman. He didn't do mesmerized. He didn't do irrational. He didn't get lost in a woman's eyes or body the way he had with Elisabeth.

When she'd left the table, hips swaying, he'd followed without hesitation like a good little puppy. The puppy had disappeared, though, as soon as he'd reached the bathroom door. Instead, the craving beast inside him had taken over as soon as Elisabeth had locked the door, turned and lifted the hem of her dress.

It had been an inconceivable relief to act according to his needs.

He'd fucked her with such desperation that he'd lost his mind. He'd only heard her moans growing louder, only felt her hot wetness, her voluptuous body writhing against him. In that short period of time he'd bitten, sucked and squeezed as many inches of her soft flesh as he could.  
It hadn't been tender or loving. It had been like a battle. A battle on who'd get more, faster, harder, deeper. God, how good was it to battle with Elizabeth.

He'd loved arguing with her from the start but the sex…it had blown his mind. And it had only been a mere bathroom quickie. What would it be like to have her in his bed for hours? Days? Years?

Rio slammed his mug against the table. This was exactly why he hadn't made a move on her. It wasn't the fact she was married or that they came from different worlds. He'd feared that if he gave in to temptation just once, it would get worse.

Well, here he was. His brain was full of images of the last night and his cock was so hard that he could break bricks with it.

Determined, he furrowed his brows, dug his phone out and started to scroll through some of the resorts in Hawaii he'd had in mind.

Suddenly, a name appeared on the screen. One of his men was calling. He was watching Elizabeth and reporting every evening about her whereabouts. Rio was quite sure what she was up to. His husband had lost their money again and she had been working at the dealership yesterday.

He should say that she didn't need to be followed anymore. That she was her own boss now. That they were done.

He answered the phone.  
"She's at the dealership with her husband. They have been there for hours."  
"Okay", Rio slowly answered, deliberating how to proceed.

Tell him. Call him away. Tell him we're done. Tell him we're good. Let her go.

The orders flashed in his mind over and over again but nothing came out. Everything he could think of, was Elizabeth working with that clown, who would probably hurt and disappoint her again. Maybe she'd let him fuck her. Taste her. Smell her.

Not your business. She's married to that fuckwit. Forget it. Let it go. Walk away.

If Rio had been furious earlier, his rage was now infernal.

The images of her with her husband were poisoning his mind and made him want to kill the bastard. Or actually, any bastard who'd lay his hand on Elizabeth. On the other hand, the power she had over his mind and body, over his whole goddamned life, made him so pissed he wanted to punish her over and over again. The harsher, the better.

Rio became aware of the surroundings as he heard a click on the other end of the line. His guy had thought the phone call had ended.

Rio drank his tea, paid and stood up. He'd decided to flip his game and even though he wanted to punch himself for it, he couldn't let go. He didn't even try lying to himself. He was going to do this because of Elizabeth and nothing else.

He needed to have her again. To get inside of her and consume her. He wanted her begging him to fuck her harder. He wanted her begging. Period. He hated to admit it, but he also wanted to argue with her. To smile with her. And he wanted to get rid of that stupid asshole called Dean Boland for good.

So many things he needed and wanted and yet he felt he had no idea what he was doing. His head felt like a huge beehive.

He'd always known that woman was trouble. He'd known what would happen, sooner or later. He'd known a one night stand wouldn't be enough. But what he hadn't known was how impossible it was for him to keep away from her.

He made a call and ordered his men to empty the storage. After a while, he heard that Elizabeth had been there and was heading to the dealership again.

He pressed his teeth together as he tried to guess what they had been doing there.  
Working together happily and planning to build an empire with his fake money? Well, now that the money had gone, they sure as hell weren't all that happy. And they didn't know it yet, but they had a partner, who'd take a lot more than a cut from the profit.

Rio drove to the dealership and before sneaking in, he picked up a tire iron from the trunk. Showtime.


End file.
